It is well-known that vehicle storage compartments may be positioned throughout an interior of a vehicle to store cargo, personal articles and other items. A center console may include a storage compartment suitable for storing sunglasses, driving glasses, etc. Other storage compartments may be located within an overhead console, an armrest, seats, door panels, a dashboard, or other areas of the vehicle interior. Certain storage compartments may rotate between open and closed positions to facilitate placement and storage of an object in the storage compartment. Storage compartments may include a bin that is limited in size partly because of a lip that blocks the object from tumbling out when the storage compartment is rotated to the open or closed position. The rotating motion of the storage compartment may introduce spacing constraints between the compartment and a surrounding housing, reducing the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle interior.
It would be advantageous to provide a linear-motion storage bin assembly for use within a vehicle interior. It would be further advantageous to provide a storage bin assembly that requires minimal overhead clearance space, securely retains stored contents upon opening and closing of the bin, and maximizes interior storage space better than rotatable storage assemblies. It would be further advantageous to provide a storage bin assembly that adjusts smoothly and quietly with minimal vibration and minimal looseness.